


Let Me

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, McG and James are the biggest wolfstar shippers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black, and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Based on the prompt, "It’s the night before the full moon, and Remus and Sirius have earned themselves a detention."What happens next? Smut, naturally.Also featuring James and McGonagall being complete trash for wolfstar.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr):
> 
> It’s the night before the full moon, and Remus and Sirius have earned themselves a detention. 
> 
> “I didn’t mean to insult Professor (insert name here), I was simply stating a fact.”  
> \---------------
> 
> We post new prompts every Saturday. Everyone is welcome to participate, so feel free to join in and either post on Tumblr or add to our collection here on AO3!

“Moony, I really don’t see why you’re so sulky. So we got a detention. It’s not a big deal. We’ve gotten detentions before. We get them all the time.” Sirius moves to throw an arm around Remus’ shoulders, but Remus steps quickly out of the way, walking a bit faster to get ahead of the others as they head down the hall towards the potions classroom.

 

“Yeah, Moony, stop fussing. At least Wormy was able to transform and get away. Now he’s got the night free to do surveillance for Operation Glitter Snake. Everyone will think he’s in detention with us, so no one will suspect a thing. This is not a regular detention. It is a  _ tactical _ detention.” James is grinning as he catches up with Remus, linking their arms together as they enter the classroom.

 

Remus shakes him off, glowering. “Stuff it, Prongs. I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Ah, come now, Mr. Lupin, chin up! I promise not to work you lads too hard tonight!” Professor Slughorn is smiling merrily at the three boys as he waddles out from behind his desk. “I do feel bad about having to give you detention, but there were too many witnesses for me to let it slide. It was bad enough that I laughed so loudly, but I couldn’t help myself. Clever bit of magic, that was. I’m not sure if Mr. Mulciber’s hair will ever be the same.” He winks jovially. Remus manages a grin that looks more like a grimace. Sirius and James exchange twin smirks.

 

Professor Slughorn is seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room as he continues talking. “Tonight you’ll be cleaning cauldrons the muggle way. It’s tedious work, to be sure, but it’s not difficult.” He gestures over towards the sinks at the back of the room, where a small mountain of cauldrons await them. “Most of them are already in the sinks, but there are a few more scattered around in several of the lab rooms downstairs. I’ll need one of you to come with me and help wrangle them back up here.”

 

“I’ll go.” Remus steps forward eagerly as James and Sirius begin to elbow each other playfully. Sirius knocks James into a desk with a bit too much enthusiasm, causing him to lose his balance, taking the desk down with him as he falls to the floor with a loud crash.

 

Professor Slughorn winces. “Er, it’s probably best not to leave these two alone, eh? Mr. Potter, you can come with me. Mr. Lupin, you stay here with Mr. Black and keep an eye on him, alright?” He winks cheerfully. Remus grits his teeth as he manages to muster up a painful smile. Sirius meets James’ knowing gaze, making a lewd hand gesture behind his back.

 

Professor Slughorn and James are barely out the door before Sirius is standing behind Remus, arms wrapped around his waist, nose nuzzling his curls. 

 

“Alone at last, Moony.” Sirius’ tone is teasing, but there’s a slight hitch in his voice as Remus presses back against him, a quiet groan slipping from his lips.

 

“Fuck, Pads. You know I’m- it’s the night before the moon. You  _ know _ how I get.” Remus growls slightly as he reaches back to grip one hand around Sirius’ neck. “I had plans for tonight, Pads. Plans that  _ did not _ include dishpan hands.” He inhales sharply as Sirius catches his earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it gently.

 

“I don’t know what a dishy pan hand is, Moony, but I bloody well know how you get around the full moon, and seeing as we’re alone right now, I don’t see why we’re wasting any time-”

 

Sirius gasps as Remus turns sharply, gripping Sirius by the upper arms, slamming him against the wall, devouring his neck with hot, wet kisses. Remus’ hands are everywhere, running through Sirius’ hair, untucking his shirt from his trousers, sliding under the waistband of his pants, gripping his arse firmly.

 

“Fuck, Pads. We’re not supposed to be in a bloody classroom. We’re supposed to be enjoying the privacy of the dorm right now. You’re supposed to be naked, in my fucking bed, with my tongue licking every bloody inch of you.” Remus presses his hips into Sirius, rubbing his cock against his leg, making Sirius moan in anticipation.

 

“I’m supposed to be fucking you right now, Pads. You’re meant to be screaming my name whilst I’m getting you off, filling you up, making you come.” Remus voice is ragged as he runs his hands up under Sirius’ shirt, whimpering in displeasure as he meets the barrier of Sirius’ binder. “This half-clothed mucking around is for broom closets at lunchtime, Pads, not the night before the fucking moon, and you bloody well know it.”

 

Sirius laughs shakily as leans back against the wall, allowing himself to be enveloped by Remus for a few moments, relishing the way Remus is touching him, every movement filled with reverence, the gentle ones and the rougher ones alike.

 

“Merlin, Moony, you’re- oh, bloody hell-” Sirius regains enough composure to bring his hands up to Remus’ face, cupping his cheeks and bending his head down slightly to rest their foreheads together. “I know what the night before the moon does to you, you randy wolf, but you always forget in the heat of the moment how much it drains you the next day.” Sirius moves his hands down to Remus’ shoulders, guiding him back slowly towards Slughorn’s desk, sliding his hands lower to grab Remus’ arse and lift him onto the edge of the desk.

 

Before Remus can say a word, Sirius is pushing Remus back against the top of the desk, one hand pulling down the collar of his shirt to suck at the base of his neck, the other hastily unzipping his trousers. Sirius moves his lips up to Remus’ ear, whispering in a hoarse voice, “Let me take care of you for now, Moony. Just lie back and enjoy.”

 

Remus bites back a strangled cry as Sirius’ hand slips past his pants to grip his cock firmly. Sirius smirks into the crook of Remus’ neck as he gives a few practiced strokes. “Just wait, Moony. You’ll be relaxed in no time.”

 

Sirius moves swiftly, pulling Remus’ cock fully out of his pants, flashing a wicked grin before he bends down to drag his tongue slowly up the underside of the thick shaft, stopping when he reaches the tip to give it a slight suck. He raises his eyes to look at Remus, who is lying back on the desk, propped up on his elbows, lips parted slightly, eyes wide as he watches Sirius with a hungry gaze. 

 

Sirius winks playfully before sucking the length of Remus’ cock into his mouth, angling so that he can take it all in, down to the hilt, burying his nose in the patch of coarse curls at the base, scraping his teeth slightly against the soft skin. One hand has a firm grip on Remus’ hip, while the other reaches out to move Remus’ hand to the top of his head.

 

Remus takes the hint, tangling his fingers in the long, dark hair, pushing Sirius’ head downward, thrusting his hips to fuck Sirius’ mouth, letting a string of curses escape from his mouth in a harsh whisper.

 

“Fuck, Pads, you look so- shite, I just wanna- oh, Merlin- wanna bend you over this bloody desk and fuck you, but you look so- ugh, so fucking perfect like this, with my cock fucking your pretty face, and - oh, I- you’re so good to me, Pads-  _ fuck, _ take it-”

 

Sirius is moaning around Remus’ cock as he moves his free hand down to his own trousers, undoing the fly and reaching a hand down his pants, which are nearly soaked thanks to the gorgeous sounds Remus is making. Sirius loves making Remus lose control like this, loves knowing that he’s the only one who ever sees this side of Remus, loves being able to lavish Remus with the same attention and passion that he himself receives every night.

 

Wetting his fingers, he drags them upwards to his clit, using his middle finger to rub roughly against the hardened nub, jerking his hips slightly, trying with all his might to stay focused on the cock fucking his throat, even though he’s close, he’s  _ so _ close, if he could just-

 

“Pads, stop- I-” Remus tugs urgently at Sirius’ hair as he struggles to sit up, grabbing Sirius by the shoulders, pulling him off his cock and up towards his face, bringing him closer so that their lips meet, crashing into a searing kiss with tongue and teeth and so much intensity that Sirius nearly forgets to breathe.

 

Remus grabs Sirius by the hips, jerking them closer to his own so that he can knock Sirius’ hand out of the way, reaching into Sirius’ pants himself to run his fingers between Sirius folds before moving up to work at his clit with firm, fast strokes.

 

“I want- fuck, Pads, I want- together, I want us to come together, I can’t- I can’t-  _ fuck,  _ I want you to come with me. I  _ need _ it.” Remus’ voice is muffled as he’s not stopped their furious snogging long enough to get out a coherent sentence. 

 

Sirius is in a daze, but he manages to wrap a hand back around Remus’ cock, which is slick with precum and his own saliva, pumping furiously as his other hand snarls itself in Remus’ hair, and they’re both moaning louder now, through the lip biting and teeth clashing and it’s  _ so _ good, and Sirius is  _ so _ close, and the sound of Remus choking back a scream as he pulses in Sirius’ hand, spurting hot come all over the bottom of his shirt, is enough to push Sirius over the edge. He comes hard, pressing into Remus’ hand, burying his face in Remus’ neck as he struggles to stay upright on shaking legs, clinging to Remus as his strength leaves him.

 

They’re silent for a few moments, foreheads pressed together, arms and legs in a tangle. Remus moves to press a soft kiss to Sirius’ forehead. Sirius grins as he nips the tip of Remus’ nose playfully, pressing himself tightly against Remus so that he is unable to remove his hand from Sirius’ pants.

 

“Guess you’re stuck in there, Moony. Shame, really, I guess we’ll have to-  _ oh shite!”  _ Sirius curses as they hear the door handle turning, nearly knocking Remus’ teeth out with his forehead as they struggle to disentwine from each other, but it’s too late, there’s not enough time, and  _ Merlin’s bollocks- _

  
  


*****

 

“I didn’t mean to insult Professor Slughorn, I was simply stating a fact.” James is sitting perfectly upright in his chair, a neutral expression on his face as he makes eye contact with Professor McGonagall.

 

Professor McGonagall raises one eyebrow skeptically, her face stern. “You were stating a fact?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So what you are telling me, Mr. Potter, is that it is a  _ fact _ that there was a walrus in the hallway outside the potions classroom?”

 

James’ facial expression does not change. “Based on the evidence I had at the time, yes, that was a reasonable deduction, and therefore a fact. However, I see now that I was mistaken.”

 

‘And that is why you shot a particularly powerful aguamenti charm at Professor Slughorn?”

 

“Well, walruses do live in water, professor. I thought it would be helpful. I see now that I should not have acted so rashly.”

 

Neither Professor McGonagall nor James says anything for quite some time. Eventually, Professor McGonagall breaks first, sighing as she asks, “Remind me again, Mr. Potter, what were you and Professor Slughorn doing outside the potions classroom in the first place?”

 

“We had left Remus and Sirius in there while we gathered the extra cauldrons from the lab downstairs. We were headed back to the classroom to add them to the wash pile.”

 

Professor McGonagall narrows her eyes, pressing her lips together in a thin line. “Professor Slughorn left Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin  _ alone together _ in the potions classroom?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Professor McGonagall closes her eyes and lifts her head slightly, as if asking for divine intervention. “Very well, Mr. Potter. I will explain to Professor Slughorn that it was a misunderstanding. You are free to go.”

 

James says nothing as he gets up from his chair and exits the room, looking over his shoulder and giving her an infuriating wink before he shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I post wolfstar and marauders stuff on Tumblr, find me @nachodiablo.


End file.
